Kalkstein
Adalbertus Aloiz Kalkstein - postać z gry komputerowej Wiedźmin, alchemik z Wyzimy Klasztornej. right|150px|Kalkstein Potrafi leczyć rany wiedźmina i co jakiś czas zastanawia się, czy zastosować w swoich badaniach albedo lub rubedo. Rywalizował z magami z Oxenfurtu. Podchodził do swojej życiowej pasji z wielkim zaangażowaniem emocjonalnym: wpadał w złość, gdy lekceważono jego problemy naukowe, a po otwarciu wieży maga wiedźmin napisał w dzienniku, że "nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak szczęśliwego człowieka". Był gotów umrzeć za swoje laboratorium, gdy bandyci z Salamander zamierzali je przejąć. W Temerii nie miał zbyt dobrej opinii. Mikul z aktu I nazwał go dziadem, Triss Merigold na początku aktu III oceniła go jako szarlatana, zaś alchemik z manufaktury (tenże akt) uznał go za doktrynera. Geralt niesłusznie, choć niebezpodstawnie, posądza go o gnomie knorzenie. W akcie V zwraca się już do wiedźmina po imieniu. W akcie II, III i V można u niego medytować (w akcie II staje się to niemożliwe, gdy zostanie uznany za winnego). Nie pojawia sie w ogóle w prologu, akcie IV i epilogu. Akt I W akcie I Geralt poznaje go w zajeździe, gdzie alchemik zatrzymał się ze względu na kwarantannę i czeka na załatwienie glejtu od swego przyjaciela. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu Kalkstein nieopatrznie proponuje mu sekcję jego ciała. Można u niego kupić: saletrę, czarny proszek, łój, gęsi smalec, temerską żytnię, calcium equum, winny kamień, kwas Ginatzy, spirytus krasnoludzki, Biały ocet, sproszkowaną perłę, sole naezańskie, zerrikańską mieszankę, niedźwiedzie sadło, alkahest, roztwór rtęciowy, wodę książęcą, fosfor, piątą esencję, proszek alchemików, pastę alchemiczną, czerwoną wstążkę i czosnek oraz książki: "Mała księga minerałów", "Upiory, potępieńcy i widma", "Podstawy alchemii", "Księga puszczyka", "Ornitoreptyle", "Księga Trwogi i Obrzydzenia, tom II". Jest zleceniodawcą zadania "Zlecenie na ghule" - zapłaci 100 orenów i da książkę "Podstawy alchemii" za 100 orenów (zadanie można wykonać w akcie II i III). Po wybicu ghuli w krypcie w zadaniu "Pogrzebane wspomnienia" znajdzie się na moście do Wyzimy Handlowej. W zależności od decyzji w prologu powód przyjścia tutaj będzie wyglądał tak: *Wiedźmin zabił przerazę: Kalkstein kłóci się ze strażnikami bramy, gdyż nie może przejść do Wyzimy. *Wiedźmin zabił Savollę: dwóch zbirów Salamandry napastuje Kalksteina, aby przejąć jego laboratorium, czemu ten się opiera, a strażnicy się tylko przyglądają Po rozgromieniu zasadzki Salamander naukowiec zapyta Geralta o to, czy gdyby znał konsekwencje wyboru z prologu, postąpiłby tak samo. Mikul będzie narzekał, że "Trza było nie bronić dziada. Znowu będzie gadał. Przychodzi tutaj i gada, i gada, aż mnie łeb pęka!". Akt II W akcie II Kalkstein dostał się do miasta i przesiaduje w domu w dzielnicy nieludzi, sąsiadującym z mieszkaniem Golana Vivaldiego. Dalej można z nim handlować towarami. Jest zleceniodawcą zadania "Zlecenie na alghule" - zapłaci 150 orenów za 3 szpiki alguli. Z jego osobą powiązanych jest kilka głównych zadań tego rozdziału: Tajemnice Wyzimy, Świadek i Sekcja Zwłok W trakcie wykonywania zadania "Sekcja zwłok" ciężko chory więzień ze Szpitala Lebiody wycharczy: "Kalkstein... on... on...", po czym przesłuchanie przerwie napad ludzi Baraniny. Kalkstein stanie się od tego momentu człowiekiem najbardziej podejrzewanym przez detektywa Raymonda Marloeeve'a. Zapytany o powyższego więźnia alchemik wyzna, że zatrudnił go jako ochroniarza, gniewając się na sugestie wiedźmina: "Destylował piątą esencję czy odkurzał kamień filozoficzny?". Na liście podejrzanych wręczonej Geraltowi przez detektywa widnieje nazwisko alchemika. Przy następnej wizycie u Raymonda rozpocznie się zadanie "Sekcja zwłok". Sekcja wykaże winę Kalksteina, jeśli gracz zdobył wiedzę: *o ziołach (od zielarki przy domu Shani za przekazanie jej szala) *o truciznach (od Vincenta Meisa, samego Raymonda lub jednej z pielęgniarek ze Szpitala Lebiody *szczegółach prowadzenia sekcji (od grabarza) Pod koniec "Tajemnic Wyzimy" wiedźmin i Raymond ustawią pułapkę na Kalksteina na Wieży z Bagien, jednak alchemik w nią w ogóle nie wpadnie. Podejrzany:Kalkstein Rozmowa z Baraniną oraz wykonanie zadań Świadek i Sekcja zwłok doprowadzą do zdobycia trzech poszlak, na podstawie których przyjdzie wiedźminowi osądzić alchemika: *Winny: Kalkstein obrazi się i każdy dialog z nim rozpocznie się od "Zejdź mi z oczu, bezduszny mutancie!", w wyniku czego tylko zadania główne będzie można rozwiązać u niego w akcie II (w akcie III jego gniew ochłonie i zapomni o wszystkim). Alchemik zaprzestanie również handlu i użyczania noclegu. *Niewinny: Kalkstein w ramach wdzięczności dostarczy informację o Azarze Javedzie do zadania "Co kryje prawda": Javed jako mag ognia jest uzależniony od miejsc z wysokimi temperaturami. Tajemnicza Wieża Kalkstein jest zleceniodawcą tego zadania. W rozmowie z nim nastąpi również aktualizacja zadania "Tajemnice Berengara", gdyż okaże się, że niegdyś misji tej podjął się Berengar. Na początku poprosi on o odnalezienie dwóch pradawnych ksiąg o nazwie "Brama Tajemnic" i "Ain Soph Aur". Po ich zdobyciu wręczy wiedźminowi swoje notatki na temat sefir (pojawi się wpis "Notatki Kalksteina" w glosariuszu) oraz pierwszą sefirę - Chocc'mah. Pozostałe trzeba odnaleźć i porozmieszczać na bagnach w zadaniu "Obeliski". Po rozmowie z Vaską i otrzymaniu od niej karty Tarota (zadanie "Strażnik") należy się zgłosić do Kalksteina, który podaruje Geraltowi receptę na Eliksir z Serca Golema i nakaże skonstruować urządzenie zwane Odgromnikiem. Po otwarciu wieży trzeba zgłosić się do Kalksteina po nagrodę: 1000 orenów. Można to zrobić także w akcie III. Akt III W akcie III przenosi się do wieży na bagnach, gdzie prowadzi swoje badania. W dalszym ciągu handluje rzeczami z poprzednich rozdziałów. W rozmowie z Triss na początku III okaże się, że czarodziejka natrafiła na magiczny ślad wywołany przez naukowca. W zadaniu "Piękna i bestia" po przetestowaniu koszuli z blekotu należy zgłosić się do niego po eliksir na lykantropię. Kalkstein przyrządzi go, lecz specjalny skladnik - łzę abstynenta seksualnego - trzeba będzie zdobyć samemu. Alchemik z manufaktury w Wyzimie Handlowej miał do czynienia z dziełem Kalksteina - "Metamorfozami i przemianami". Lektura utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że jego konfrater jest śmiesznym doktrynerem. Gdy Geralt wezmie z nim udział w dyskusji, będzie szansa na zmianę poglądów alchemika - na koniec trzeba powiedziec mu, że można nią ożywic golema lub podrywac niewiasty (okaże się, że pierwszą żonę poznał na wykładzie z teorii Kalksteina), co skutkuje podarowaniem przez naukowca z manufaktury zwojów z recepturami na petardy z Zerrikanii. Przeczytanie "Przemian i metamorfoz" dodaje wpis o Kalksteinie do dziennika. Akt IV Kalkstein nie pojawia się w ogóle w akcie IV, jednak Berengar wspomina o tym, jak przyjął od niego zlecenie na otwarcie wieży, którego wiedźmin nie wykonał, gdyż wpadł w ręce Salamandry. Akt V Po raz pierwszy w akcie V Geralt spotyka Kalksteina przy opuszczonej wieży. Alchemik przybył, by zobaczyć strzygę, jednak potworem był mutant Salamandry. Kalkstein zamieszkał w Starej Wyzimie w domu pełnym najemników. Można go zapytać o możliwość cofnięcia wiedźmińskiej mutacji, jednak ten powie: "Nie. Przykro mi, Geralt...". Jest zleceniodawcą dwóch zadań "Zlecenie na garkainy" (250 orenów za dwie porcje śliny garkainów) oraz "Zlecenie na upiory" (300 orenów za 4 garście pyłu upiorów). Jeżeli gracz wybrał ścieżkę neutralności, Kalkstein stanie się jedynym człowiekiem, będącym w stanie wykuć zbroję Kruka. Uczyni to po wykonaniu zadań "Magiczna formula" (zdobycie Magicznej Formuły Agnes z Glanville) i "Zbroja" (zdobycie dwu fragmentów zbroi plus zapisków elfiego minstrela). Wszystkie wymienione przedmioty należy zanieść Kalksteinowi, który wkrótce potem podaruje Geraltowi zbroję z następującymi statystykami: *Zmniejsza przyjmowane obrażenia o 20% *Zwiększa żywotność o 75 punktów *Zwiększa energię o 25 punktów *Przyśpiesza regenerację żywotności i energii o 5% *Podwyższa wszystkie odporności o 25% *Posiada 3 miejsca na eliksiry i petardy *Posiada 2 miejsca na małe bronie (sztylety, toporki, młotki, itp.) Przygody fanowskie Jest jednym z bohaterów przygody "Wesele" stworzonej przez grupę modderską Ifrit; zachwyca się w niej tamtejszymi trunkami i stojem Geralta, mimo drobnej gafy związanej z fryzurą wiedzmina, pózniej zaś podaje przyrządzony przez siebie alkohol Zygfrydowi z Denesle, robiąc to jednak z wielką niechęcią, zważywszy na liczbę spożytych przez Wielkiego Mistrza ciężkostrawnych pokarmów; przytrafia się przez to Zygfrydowi nieprzyjemny incydent żołądkowy. W przygodzie "Wiedzminkołaj" przesiaduje w karczmie Miś Kudłacz, handlując komponentami alchemicznymi. Zapytany Geralta o zlecenia, odpowiada, że niestety nie ma żadnych dla niego. Jego jedyna rola w fabule to udział w zadaniu "Piękny umysł" - okazuje się, że dawno temu Kalkstein uczestniczył w zebraniu wykładowców w Oxenfurcie, kiedy jedyna zasiadająca w tym gronie kobieta - Krystynna, nauczycielka matematyki Geralta - rozebrała się do naga, krzycząc: "Prorok Lebioda był kobietą!". Gromki śmiech i drwiny zebranych przerwał swym przaśnym dowcipem sam Kalkstein: "A może Melitele też była kobietą!" (parodia "procesu" głównych bohaterów przed ligą kobiet z polskiej komedii science-fiction "Seksmisja"). Ich drogi rozeszły się, Krystynnę zamknięto w szpitalu Lebiody z powodu choroby umysłowej, ale zachowała o naukowcu bardzo miłe wspomnienia i pragnęła się z nim jeszcze raz spotkac. W zadaniu "Piękny umysł" Geralt ma szansę na zeswatanie pary (obowiązkowo, jeśli poparł Mikołaja i sprzeciwił się czarownicom); po ukończeniu owej misji Geralt stanie się świadkiem ich spotkania. W "Wiedźminkołaju" sprzedaje następujące towary (w nawiasach podano cenę w orenach za sztukę): 2 łuski vodyana (2), krew bloedzuigera (2), ektoplazma (2), oko ornitoreptyla (2), 2 błony lotne (2), szpik alghula (3), 3 śliny garkaina (3), żuchwy cmentara (5), pióro kuroiliszka (8), 2 płatki białego mirtu (9), płatki zimejki (9), 2 krwie bruxy (15), płatki ginatii (15), 4 liście wilczego aloesu (18), 4 żołnierskie bimbru (20), 2 jemioły (21), 2 kapryfolia (21), , 3 nalewki śliwkowe (30), 2 calcia equa (30), 2 winne kamienie (30), 2 spirytusy temerskie (30), 2 spirytusy zerrikańskie (30), 2 wiśniówki na spirytusie (30), spirytus krasnoludzki (30), kwas Ginatzy (30), książka "Sposób na utopca" (35), 3 fosfory (35), 2 optima mater (70), 4 kryształki Albara (80) Dane z dziennika Ten roztargniony alchemik zyskał moją sympatię, choć z miejsca wiedziałem, że naukowe teorie obchodzą go bardziej niż proza życia. Na co dzień mieszka w dzielnicy nieludzi w Wyzimie Klasztornej. Prowadzi tam pracownię alchemiczną, zarabia na sprzedaży eliksirów i oddaje się swojej największej pasji, prowadząc badania nad gnomią alchemią. Kalkstein utrzymuje kontakty z półświatkiem przestępczym Wyzimy. Dziwne koligacje jak na alchemika. Alchemikowi zdarza się korzystać z usług wiedźminów. Swego czasu pracował dlań Berengar. Kalkstein jest alchemikiem, a więc zgłębia tajniki sztuki magicznej, choć przedstawia się jako naukowiec. Udowodniłem, że Kalkstein nie jest szefem Salamandry. I bardzo dobrze, bo alchemik przypadł mi do serca. Po raz pierwszy od czasu mojego pojawienia się w Kaer Morhen zobaczyłem naprawdę szczęśliwego człowieka. Drzwi do wieży na bagnach stanęły otworem i Kalkstein cieszył się jak dziecko na myśl o wszystkich alchemicznych sekretach, które znajdzie we wnętrzu budowli. Zamieszki i pożary w mieście wygoniły Kalksteina z jego laboratorium. Alchemika spotkałem w Starej Wyzimie, gdy uchodził przed walkami. Wpis po przeczytaniu książki jego autorstwa:Kalkstein jest autorem dzieł alchemicznych, w tym traktatu poświęconego próbom ożywienia materii nieożywionej, a więc stworzenia golema. Najwidoczniej alchemik od wielu lat interesuje się tym zagadnieniem. Mętny styl Kalksteina sprawia, że jego dzieło jest trudne w lekturze. Uwagi *"Kalkstein" oznacza w języku niemieckim "skałę wapiennną". *Użyczył modelu postaci i portretu postaci Bukaj Ksum z przygody "Król Żebraków" i z machinimy Bukaj Ksum. Oprócz jego modelu postaci skrótami "kalkst" oznaczono również modele postaci alchemików z Wyzimy Handlowej (akt III) i Everdena z Rinde (przygoda "Efekt Uboczny"), w niektórych innych modyfikacjach Kalkstein był przedstawiany tym drugim modelem. Galeria Grafika:Kalkstein_alchemik_thumb.jpg|Proces tworzenia postaci Kalksteina w grze The Witcher Grafika:Kalkstein.gif|Alchemik Kalkstein Kategoria:Kupcy Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie z modyfikacji do gry Wiedźmin Kategoria:Wyzima Klasztorna de:Kalkstein en:Kalkstein